wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Jaina Proudmoore
= Overview = Jaina Proudmoore is the daughter of Lord Admiral Proudmoore, the leader of the merchant nation of Kul Tiras. She was one of the most talented and trusted sorceresses of the Kirin Tor. She was dispatched by the leader, Antonidas, of that talented mystical order to discover what was happening in the northlands of Lordaeron. She was escorted by Arthas, her one time romantic interest, to uncover if the plague has magical origins. Excerpt from the World of Warcraft Game Manual: "Jaina Proudmoore is the most powerful human sorceress alive. A one-time ally of Prince Arthas, Jaina saw the fall of Lordaeron firsthand. Traveling to Kalimdor, Jaina swore to defeat the Burning Legion and its sinister agents any way she could. Joining forces with the night elves and even the orcish Horde, Jaina helped defeat the demon Archimonde and banish the Legion forever. She then gathered the human survivors in Kalimdor and founded the port city of Theramore. There she rules over the tattered remnants of the Alliance and hopes to reunite the distant human kingdoms once more." General Jaina Proudmoore was the youngest daughter of Daelin Proudmoore, the king of Kul Tiras, and longtime friend and ally of Lordaeron and Azeroth. At a young age, Jaina began studying the workings of magic under the tutelage of Antonidas in Dalaran. Under pressure by the expectations of her mentor, the heroic legacy she had to live up to, and the watchful eye of the citizenry of Lordaeron, Jaina struggled to keep her focus on her studies. Because of their mutually royal heritage, it was inevitable that Jaina and Prince Arthas, the heir to the throne of Lordaeron, would meet. They began seeing each other regularly, and their relationship, over time, developed into something of a love affair. However, both Arthas and Jaina didn't care for the public attention they were getting, and so they broke off contact, but remained good friends. The Third War Many years later, Antonidas, eager to learn more about the Plague sweeping northern Lordaeron, was met by the Prophet, who pleaded with the wizard to take his people west to Kalimdor. Antonidas dismissed the Prophet as nothing more than a madman, but Jaina, who had been watching from hiding, sensed great power in the Prophet, and thought that perhaps they should heed his warnings. Antonidas continued to disagree, and instead sent Jaina to meet with Arthas and investigate the Plague at the northern village of Brill. Jaina was attacked by ogres on the way, but handled herself well, and dispatched them with ease. As they investigated Brill, Jaina saw some very strange things, including a necromancer, as well as a zombie made from multiple corpses. They faced off against several undead enemies, and came upon a granary which contained grain infested with the Plague. The crates bore the seal of Andorhal, the primary distributor of grain throughout Lordaeron. Chasing the necromancer, who was actually Kel'Thuzad, formerly a member of the Kirin Tor, to Andorhal, they found a mass of undead warriors waiting for them, but fought their way through to Kel'Thuzad, where Arthas killed him. Jaina and Arthas made their way back to Lordaeron, and they stopped for rest at the small town of Hearthglen. However, when they arrived they discovered that the grain from Andorhal had arrived and had been distributed amongst the townsfolk. They were transforming into the undead. Jaina reluctantly, but hastily left to find Uther for reinforcments. When she returned with the Silver Hand at her back, Hearthglen was all but destroyed, and Arthas was fighting a losing battle. With Uther's help, though, they managed to push back the undead attackers. Arthas felt responsible, horrified by the many dead, and he vowed to go to Stratholme, where he hoped to fight Mal'Ganis. Jaina and Uther followed him to Stratholme, but didn't arrive in time to stop the townspeople from eating the tainted grain. All three knew that the people of Stratholme would soon become zombies and attack them. An increasingy stressed Arthas was in favour of slaughtering the people before their transformation, but Uther could not condone murdering helpless people whose only crime was being poisoned, even if leaving them alive meant they would soon become a threat. When Uther refused to kill the civilians as Arthas ordered, Arthas renounced him, accusing him of treason. He demanded that any true to the king stay with him and see to the town's destruction. Jaina turned and followed Uther, to Arthas' surprise. Jaina and Uther returned to Stratholme's burning ruins after Arthas had finished with it. Both were apalled at what they saw. Jaina was visited by the Prophet Medivh there. She realized that he had been right, and he encouraged her to gather her people and sail west for Kalimdor. Jaina decided to follow his words, and made preparations. She left just as the invasion of Lordaeron began. Arrival at Kalimdor Upon arriving at Kalimdor, Jaina found that there were orcs there. Believing the Horde to having followed them from Lordaeron, Jaina began to battle with them, and Grom Hellscream retaliated. After a disastrous battle with the Horde, Jaina set out to find somewhere where she could keep the orcs at bay. Not only was Stonetalon Peak a good defense, but also, she sensed a great power within. After being defeated while defending the mountain, Jaina led a small expedition into the mountain, with the hopes of finding some power that could help her defeat the orcs. But she sensed that they were being followed. Upon breaching the core of the mountain, Jaina stumbled upon Thrall and Cairne. They were about to battle, when they were all suddenly confronted by the Oracle, who was actually the Prophet they had met in Lordaeron. The Prophet Medivh implored them all to ally with each other, saying that they would not survive alone against the might of the Burning Legion. Reluctantly, Jaina agreed to ally her forces with Thrall's. Jaina gave him a Soul Gem, which he used to capture Grom's essence as the invasion of Kalimdor began. Then, she helped him purge Grom of the demonic curse that had gripped him. Jaina and Thrall continued as allies, although their forces were not very eager about it, even after Hellscream's death. They were terrorized by the Undead, but also by the night elves' deadly hit-and-run attacks. Though their alliance with one another kept them alive, they were only holding on by a thread. Finally, Thrall received a vision. Jaina followed him to where he was instructed to go, where they found the leaders of the night elves, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. The Prophet appeared, and revealed himself to be none other than Medivh, returned to correct his mistakes of old. He implored the humans, orcs and night elves to all join forces against the Legion, or they would all fall alone. They all agreed to defend Mount Hyjal together. Jaina used her teleportation spells to scout out the surrounding area, and found that Archimonde and his doom guard were quickly making their way up the mountain. The defenders instituted three bases going up the mountain in an effort to halt his ascent. Jaina's base was the first in Archimonde's path, and so it was the first to go, but before he could kill her, Jaina spirited herself out of Archimonde's clutches. The next base to go was Thrall's, and Jaina used her remaining energy to teleport Thrall from his base before Archimonde destroyed him, so that they could live to fight another day. Jaina took her refugees to an uninhabited island off the eastern coast of Kalimdor, and named the new outpost Theramore. Founding Theramore The prophet Medivh sensed her leadership abilities and urged her to take the people she can with her to the west, fleeing Lordaeron and her home country of Kul Tiras. Settling on the east coast of Kalimdor, she founded the city fortress of Theramore. She journeyed to the Oracle and there encountered the War Chief Thrall, his Tauren friend Cairne Bloodhoof and the Prophet Medivh. She won the Horde's trust by helping Thrall recover his friend Grom Hellscream from the Burning Legion and served as the first line of defense in the final climatic battle with Archimonde. It was her heroic actions through this battle that won over the Night Elves to the Alliance's fold. After the final battle, she and Thrall developed an uneasy peace. This peace was disturbed by the arrival of Jaina's father's fleet on the shores of Kalimdor. Unable to set aside the generations of hatred, the Humans of Kul Tiras have come to bring the war to the Horde's new home. Unable to persuade her father to leave his hatred in the past, she was forced to act against her father, the Lord Admiral Proudmoore and was decisive in the battle that turned aside his attacks. What happened afterwards is described in the novel Cycle of Hatred, which is due to be published in February 2006. The Three Loves of Jaina Proudmoore Jaina had some interactions with some of the male lead characters. Her flirtations with Arthas were obvious in the opening human chapters. It is also mentioned in the Human history detailed in the manual. Their respective paths and the nature of a relationship between two such public personas doomed their romance. It is also evidence of what Jaina's other love might be. Her love of magic leads her to end her relationship with Arthas, but also to leave her homeland. Her studies at the Violet Citadel were only interrupted by the Archmage's request that she go to investigate the plague. Finally, in the conclusion of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Arthas makes mention to Kael of his "stealing" of Jaina. Kael confirms his and Jaina's previous relationship by telling Arthas that he had taken everything Kael had ever loved. (The exact circumstances were never revealed. Jaina's self-esteem in that regard must be pretty low, with one boyfriend turning to Blood magic and serving a half-Night Elf Demon Hunter and the other becoming first a Death Knight and then the Lich King) (Fan speculations in this story thread suggest that Arthas will eventually throw off his Lich King persona in order to save Jaina from something, but such speculation will not be address until the next WarCraft game the Burning Crusade) Clarification on Jaina's Role in World of Warcraft Though the events of Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos and Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne, and the wording of the World of Warcraft Game Manual imply that Jaina is the leader of the Alliance, it is worth noting that unlike the Horde, the Alliance is strongly factionalized. Within the Alliance, no particular race, or even person, occupies a subordinate political position to the other races, with one exception being perhaps the Gnomes, who exist with the Dwarves as a refugee populace (though one with great political and military power). The Kaldorei have always stood aloof from the politics of other races, and stand as they have for the last several millenia under the leadership of Tyrande Whisperwind. To compare, Thrall's position as Warchief of the entire Horde is uncontested (though not unquestioned). Cairn Bloodhoof of the Tauren and Vol'jin of the Darkspear Trolls occupy subordinate positions in the Horde power structure (though they are regarded as personal equals by the Warchief). The continuing cooperation with the Undead Forsaken is considered temporary at best, and Sylvanas Windrunner herself thinks little of the affairs of the Horde, other than as a means to an end. The Human race in particular is very heavily divided, with many neutral kingdoms and factions all vying for power, the humans of Theramore being just one of them. Humans as playable in World of Warcraft are assumed at first to be part of the Kingdom of Stormwind, one of the city-states of the Human Alliance that escaped devastation by the Scourge. Though the current King of Stormwind is Anduin, the actual leadership of the nation falls on the shoulders of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, who acts in the role of regent, until the boy-king comes of age. As a reflect on the tumultuous nature of the Human Politick, the status of racial leader for the Humans has shifted at least twice in the World of Warcraft timeline, between Highlord Fordragon and Archbishop Benedictus, of the Church of the Holy Light. Thus in game terms, assaulting Theramore and defeating Lady Proudmoore will not produce the Honor points that usually come of defeating a racial leader. That honor is reserved, currently, for the Highlord of Stormwind. Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore, Jaina Category:Stubs Proudmoore, Jaina